Through a series of three workshop meetings, a small group of social scientists, policy analysts, historians, labor educators, and occupational health specialists will correlate emerging evidence and summarize new hypotheses on the effects of scientific management on work relations historically and its continuing impacts and responses among workers today. A multi-disciplinary, multi-sectoral approach will compare alternative perspectives on specific work sectors researches and will project alternative critical theory hypotheses for public policy research and programs regarding work reorganization. A 100-page summary will provide a vital updating and, in effect, a new theoretical appendix for the HEW Work in America report.